Not Enough
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: "You want me to what?" Alvin sighed as he prepared to repeat himself. "I want you to cheat on me."


**Fair warning: I don't particularly like this story, but I'm going to post it anyway because I don't have many Albritts up here.**

**Another thing! I officially give gypsygirl permission to write the sequel to this story if she so pleases.**

***shrug* on with the story... even if I'm not happy with it!  
**

**Not Enough**

"You want me to _what_?"

Alvin sighed as he prepared to repeat himself. "I want you to cheat on me."

Brittany stared at Alvin as if he were crazy. In fact, she was pretty sure he was. "W-why…?" She finally managed to stammer out.

"Because I'm starting to feel like an old married couple… and we're only eighteen!" Alvin leaned back into the seat of the cafeteria table and sighed. "Sometimes one isn't enough… or sometimes even too much." He chuckled bitterly. "Then sometimes you have to be with someone else just to realize those feelings you have for that special person."

Brittany stared down at her lunch as a million thoughts flooded into her mind. "I don't think I understand."

Alvin leaned forward and took her hands in his. "It's not like we're breaking up; we're doing this to save our relationship." He smiled sincerely. "Honestly Britt, I think if we spend one more second together we'll end up resenting each other."

Brittany groaned. "We can spend sometime apart without cheating on each other." She squeezed Alvin's hands.

He chuckled. "What are you so worried about?"

"Well," Brittany sighed. "How do we stop ourselves from falling in love with someone else?"

Alvin smiled at her concern. "That will never happen." He reached up and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"But how do you know?"

Alvin paused to think. "I'll tell you what… we'll pick each other's fuck buddies." He said turning to look out towards the rest of the people in the cafeteria.

"Ugh," Brittany groaned. "Would you please not refer to it as that?"

Alvin chuckled. "But that's what they are." He laughed. Brittany rolled her eyes and looked over the cafeteria. "What about her?" Alvin pointed at a blonde girl in a smocked tube top and a mini skirt.

Brittany furrowed her brow at him. "For who?" She stared at him cynically.

"Me…"

"Ha!" Brittany punched him in the arm to get his attention off the blonde girl. "Try again."

Alvin sighed. "Okay, if I know us, and I do, we're obviously going to pick someone we trust and won't be a threat to us."

"Right," Brittany agreed as she continued to survey the area. "But I don't think I trust any of my friends to _just _sleep with you."

"I trust my friends, which is why I won't pick any of them." They continued to look over the cafeteria, eliminating each person one by one.

"Why are we doing this again?" Brittany glanced over at Alvin.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Because once we do this we're going to appreciate each other a lot more." He huffed at having to explain it again.

Brittany sighed but then gasped as she found the perfect person. Alvin ignored her as she stood to leave but then his eyes widened at the sight of the perfect choice. He also ran off.

***

"Alvin!" Brittany exclaimed running down the hall at the end of the day clearly excited about something. "I found the perfect person for your one night stand."

"And I found the perfect person for yours."

Brittany smiled at the news. "Okay, I filled her in on the entire deal so you won't have to worry about hurting her."

Alvin furrowed his brow. "Why would I worry about hurting her?"

Brittany shrugged. "Because I know you think of her as a sister…"

"Who?"

Brittany turned around and pointed. "It's Eleanor."

Alvin's jaw dropped. "What?" He slightly panicked. "I can't sleep with Eleanor."

Brittany turned and glared at him. "Why not? Is she not good enough for you? What's wrong with my sister?"

"N-nothing, it's just what you said; I think of Eleanor as a sister and besides she's…"

"She's what?" Brittany placed her hands on her hips as she continued to glare at him.

"…A virgin." Alvin whispered.

Brittany's glare faded and she broke into a smile. "You can be so sweet when you want to be." She pinched his cheek and grinned at him. "But if Ellie is ready and willing I say go for it."

Alvin smirked a bit. "I can't believe you're sacrificing your virgin sister to me."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "So, who'd' you get for me?"

Alvin smirked. "Well, I thought like you and picked someone you'd be comfortable with."

"Which is…?"

Alvin looked across the hall and pointed. "Him."

Brittany looked to where he was pointing and her jaw fell. "Simon!?"

***

"Well, Alvin was right." Brittany mumbled laying upside down on her bed. "I _hate _him."

Simon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Brittany, I don't want to do this any more than you do." He spoke lowering his book from in front of his face and pushing his glasses up his nose. "But that doesn't mean you can insult me right in front of my face… or _at all, _for that matter." He narrowed his eyes and continued to read.

"Wait, what?" Brittany lifted her legs so that her weight was shifted over her bead and she was able to roll off. She landed on her feet and spun around to face Simon. "What do you mean you don't want this any more than I do?" She placed her hands on her hips. "You're _supposed_ to want me. I'm _Brittany Miller_!" She exclaimed.

Simon eyed her from over the rim of his glasses.

Brittany glared at this. "Listen, Alvin arranged all this to save our relationship; so, for the sake of my relationship with Alvin…" She took in a deep breath. "…Let's do this."

Simon continued to eye her. "Let's not and say we did." He mumbled crossing his leg over his knee.

Brittany's jaw fell for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. "I can't believe this. _You're _rejecting _me_?"

Simon sighed. "Rejection is a… harsh word." He closed his book and uncrossed his legs. "I call it morals." Brittany glared. "Brittany, I'm not going to sleep with you just so you can go off and be with someone else." He sat back into his seat.

Brittany crossed her arms and eyed him this time. "You've never had sex, have you?"

Simon shrugged. "When I do it's going to be with the right girl for the right reasons."

Brittany glared once again. "Well, do you know who says that?" She took a step closer to him. "Nerds who can't get laid." She smirked.

"Do you know who thinks that?" Simon stood and glared down at her. "Popular girls who can't handle rejection." Brittany gasped as Simon turned and walked out the door.

***

"So…" Alvin broke the awkward silence.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and brushed her bangs out of her face. "Alvin, you don't have to do this."

Alvin blinked in confusion. "Do what?"

"_This_," She referred to the restaurant they were sitting in. "You don't have to do any of this."

Alvin smiled. "Come on, El; I'm a gentleman." He leaned forward and grabbed Eleanor's hand. "I like to treat my dates to a nice meal and gain their trust."

"Before you fuck them?" She pulled her hand back and sat back into her chair with a sigh. "Alvin, we both know what this is leading to; so, let's just cut the crap." She said standing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Alvin stood also and brought Eleanor back to her sitting position. "We don't have to rush into that. Let's just get comfortable with the idea of it." Alvin sat back in his chair and scooted it back under the table.

Eleanor smirked and leaned her elbows onto the table, resting her chin on the back of her hands. "But I _am _comfortable with it." She spoke in a seductive tone as she ran her foot up Alvin's leg. Alvin jumped at the feeling, banging against the table in the process. Eleanor sighed and crossed her arms. "But obviously your aren't." She lowered her gaze to her lap.

"Eleanor," Alvin scooted his chair closer to her. "If doing this upsets you then we don't have to." He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"This isn't what bothers me." She reached over and removed Alvin's arm from her shoulder. "It's just the situation that bothers me." Eleanor shifted a bit. "The way Brittany described it, it made it seem like someone like you would never fall for someone like me."

Alvin bit his lip. "I'm sure she didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Eleanor mumbled tucking a stray hair behind her ear. There was a short pause as the two of them thought. "Alvin, if we were meeting for the first time, would you ask me out?" She looked over at Alvin with glassy eyes.

Alvin opened his mouth but no words came out. He took a moment to swallow the initial shock of the scenario before trying again. "Eleanor, you're smart, pretty, talented, sporty, a good cook, and everything a guy could ever want."

Eleanor wiped a tear that threatened to fall. "You didn't answer my question." Her voice cracked.

Alvin reached over and cupped Eleanor's chin. Pulling her around to face him he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Eleanor blinked as her shock slowly faded. She could feel Alvin gently pulling back and taking in a breath of air before moving back in for another kiss. Eleanor deepened the kiss by gripping his shoulder and pulling his body closer to hers. Smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on her hips, gently pushing her back. "Maybe we should get out of here." He panted.

Eleanor looked around, remembering she was in a restaurant she let out a small giggle. "Maybe we should."

* * *

Brittany crossed her arms as she waited for Alvin by his locker. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him coming down the hall with his arm around Eleanor. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to have our one night stand." Eleanor giggled.

"Oh, no problem." Alvin pulled her closer and kissed her temple. "There will be plenty of time for that."

"Ahem,"

They both stopped and looked up to see the owner of the voice. Brittany smiled at them in a way that made Eleanor feel uncomfortable. "I'm going to go and let you guys talk alone." She said sliding from under Alvin's arm and taking her books from him. "See you later." She walked quickly and with purpose.

Alvin nodded at her and turned towards Brittany's glare. "What was that?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Brittany placed her hands on her hips and continued to glare at him.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Brittany you know I'm not doing this to make you jealous."

Brittany's glare faded and she let out a sigh. "I know, but I can't help it. Seeing you with another girl… disturbs me."

"It shouldn't." Alvin stepped closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder like her had done to Eleanor earlier. "Everyone in school knows you're my girlfriend."

Brittany moved his arm. She never liked that. "But what are they going to think when they see you parading around like Eleanor is your girlfriend?"

Alvin shrugged. "Who cares what other people think?" He grabbed Brittany's hand as they made their way to class.

"I guess you're right." Brittany sighed once more. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

Alvin's eyes widened and he bit his lip. A habit he had unconsciously picked up from Brittany. "I… can't. I have plans."

"Doing what?"

An innocent enough question, yet it still scared Alvin to death. "I'm going to the movies… with Eleanor."

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks. "Why would you need to go to the movies with Eleanor?" She let go of his hand and crossed her arms as a skeptical look crossed her features. "You slept with her right?"

Alvin shrugged. "Well…"

"Right?"

Alvin twisted his face as the answer slowly rose. "No…"

"Alvin!"

"Well, I can't selfishly take her virginity." Alvin whispered. "She's my friend; I have to look at that face everyday after I… you know." Brittany narrowed her eyes. "I want her to know that her first at least cared about her… even if he didn't have romantic feelings for her." Alvin's face twisted again at how strange that sounded.

Brittany flipped her hair over her shoulder as she looked away from him. "Do you love me?" She asked.

Alvin's brow furrowed. "What?"

Brittany looked back at him her glare icy. "Do you love me?" She repeated.

Alvin blinked a few times. "Yes, of course I do." He said.

Brittany looked way again. "You hesitated,"

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Al-vin!" Brittany stomped her foot. Alvin groaned and put his hands in his pockets. "Don't drag this out. Do what you have to do and _move on_." She glared and brushed passed him as she walked down the hall.

Alvin glared. "Well, did you do what _you_ have to do?"

Brittany shifted her eyes. "Don't worry about it; I'll get it done." She finally said.

Alvin followed her down the hall. "I just find it kind of strange that you're coming down on me when you haven't even slept with Simon yet." Brittany rolled her eyes and sped up her pace. Alvin's pace also quickened as he followed her. "There is no reason for you to be upset." He continued in a calmer voice. "You should be happy that I'm not being some sort of pig about it. Think of this as the dating before the fucking." Alvin mentally slapped himself. _Why did I say that?_

Brittany stopped in her place and glared at him. "Well, fine, date my sister all you want, but until you handle what you need to I'm going to date Simon." She crossed her arms and smiled smugly at him.

Alvin sighed. "Do what you have to, Brittany." He walked around her, not noticing her fallen face, and headed to class.

* * *

"What do you want now, Brittany?" Simon groaned as Brittany walked into the chemistry lab that afternoon after school.

Brittany glared and shut the door, locking it with the key she found sitting on one of the desks. She walked over the table Simon was working at and pushed his work out of the way, sitting in it's place. "You are going to fuck me! Now!"

Simon rose his brow. He leaned forward and for a second Brittany thought he was going to kiss her until he leaned to the side and grabbed his papers. "No thanks."

Brittany's jaw dropped. She slammed her hand onto the table, pinning Simon's papers down. "Why not!? Give me one reason why you won't fuck me."

Simon glared. "For one thing, you keeping referring it as 'fucking;' and second, we're friends. I couldn't have sex with someone I don't have romantic feelings for."

Brittany huffed and hopped down from the desk. Simon's eyes widened as she grabbed the front of his shirt and crashed her lips to his. Simon remained frozen even as she pulled away. "Simon, I see how you can lift someone up when they're down." Her voice was low and her eyes sincere. "That's all I want, Simon. Please,"

Simon stared down into her eyes. They were glazed over with tears and he could tell she wasn't trying to trick him. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her into a friendly embrace.

***

"I don't think she even wants to save this relationship." Alvin mumbled as he lay on Eleanor's bed, looking toward the ceiling and Eleanor laying next to him.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Alvin you said you wanted to come over and get this over with." She turned her head to face him.

Alvin sighed and faced her, propping himself up with his elbow and resting his head in his hand. "I'm sorry," He leaned forward and gently kissed her.

Eleanor blinked a few times before pulling back. "You're still thinking about her."

Alvin groaned and fell onto his back again. "I can't help it!" He grabbed one of Eleanor's pillows and screamed into it.

Eleanor sat up. "Alvin, you say Brittany doesn't want to save your relationship because she won't sleep with Simon, but you haven't slept with me either." She pointed out. "According to your logic, you don't want to save your relationship either."

Alvin removed the pillow and sat up also. "Why wouldn't I want to save my relationship with Brittany? I love her."

Eleanor shrugged. "Do you?"

"Of course I love her; we've been together for almost eight years."

Eleanor crossed her legs and began to examine her nails. "That doesn't mean you love her. You're just _used _to her." Alvin groaned thought for several minutes and then groaned. _She's right…_ "But I could be wrong." Eleanor spoke up.

Alvin whipped his head around. "What!?"

Eleanor shrugged again. "Maybe you can't do it because you love her… _too _much."

Alvin glared at her. "You're not going to tell me anything!?"

Eleanor smirked at him. "Nope."

Alvin continued to stare at her but she only smiled at him. Eventually this cause Alvin to smile and break out into laughter. "You are such a tease." He said between gasps of laughter.

Eleanor giggled and gasped as Alvin unexpectedly tackled her onto her bed and began tickling her. "Oh, no… Alvin stop…don't…" She squealed between forced laughter.

Alvin smirked. "What's the magic word?" He teased as he moved down to tickled her ribs.

Eleanor let out another squeal of laughter as she tried to wiggle from underneath his grasp. "Please, please stop." She laughed again, pushing Alvin's hands away.

Alvin chuckled and fell beside her as she gasped to regain her breath. Alvin sighed in content. "I think I've made up my mind." He said.

Eleanor continued to smile. "About what?" She asked.

Alvin smiled and turned to face her. "About me… and Brittany." Eleanor faced him also and nodded understandingly. "I know what I have to do."

* * *

"I'd hate to make this a hot and run, Si, but I have to go." Brittany said pulling her skirt down and adjusting her shirt.

Simon chuckled and pulled his shirt back on. "I'm still not sure how I went from consoling you to… _consoling _you."

Brittany giggled. "Well, you know what they say." She walked over the classroom door and unlocked it. "Everything happens for a reason." She smiled flirtatiously.

Simon chuckled and pulled the door open for her. "Is that so?" He switched the lights off and pulled the door closed behind him.

"Yeah, that's so." Brittany continued to smile at him as she headed for the front door. "I'll see you later, Si." She called over her shoulder. As she stepped outside she suddenly bumped into someone she wasn't expecting to see. "Alvin?"

"Brittany?"

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other.

"I came back to get something out of my locker, but what are you still doing here?" He further examined her appearance. Her eyes were glassy, her skin flushed, her once perfectly put together hair looked as if it had been carelessly tossed around. "Have you been crying?"

A look of alarm flashed before Brittany crossed her arms and let an immediate glare cross her features. "Why do you care?" She snapped.

"Because you're my girlfriend, Britt. I love you."

Brittany's jaw dropped in astonishment. She blinked a few times as this information sunk in. "You… do?"

"Of course I do." Alvin took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Brittany in a loving embrace.

Brittany continued to blink. "But what about Eleanor?" She asked.

Alvin smiled into her hair. "I couldn't do it. I love you too much." Brittany bit her lip, persistently blinking, but for a different reason. She was blinking away the tears. "What about you and Simon?" Alvin asked in return, pulling back to look at her face.

Brittany swallowed. "I couldn't do it either." She smiled. Alvin smiled back. "Great minds think alike, I suppose." They both chuckled.

"I guess so. Hey, I was about to head back home. Do you want to ride?"

"Uh, yeah," She nodded. "But I think I left my bag inside; I'll just go get it." She quickly turned on her heal and quickly walked inside.

Upon turning the corner she bumped into Simon. "You know he's going to find out, right?"

Brittany played with her hands. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She laughed, trying to make light of the situation. Simon remained emotionless. "Simon, I'm sorry."

Simon raised his hand as a sign to stop her. He walked passed her, ignoring her constant calls out to him. Brittany groaned but held back her tears of frustration. She took in a deep breath and strode back outside. "Hey, where's your bag?"

"Oh, um, I'll get it in the morning." She lied and walked over to his car, sliding in.

Alvin smiled and started the car. "I told you; you had nothing to worry about." He said pulling out of the school parking lot.

Brittany's eyes widened. "What?" She looked over at him as if she weren't listening (and she wasn't).

"I told you we wouldn't fall in love with anyone else." He reached down and caressed her hand gently.

Brittany swallowed as she watched, through her window, Simon climbing into his car with a solemn look on his face. "Well, Alvin, when you're right, you're right." She laughed bitterly.

_Sometimes you have to be with someone else just to realize those feelings you have for that special person._


End file.
